


In Love Like This

by acommontater



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Mush, M/M, a rare category for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acommontater/pseuds/acommontater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine kisses him and it feels like he lands with a thump back into his body.</p><p>(Reunion/pre-Wedding fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Right after the infamous 'I still love you' scene.

_Our dreams have magic  
Because we’ll always stay  
In love this way  
Our day will come_

Blaine kisses him and it feels like he lands with a thump back into his body. Everywhere where Blaine’s hands rest is like an anchor that brings him back to where he should have stayed all along.

He wraps his arms around Blaine’s shoulders. Contentedness filling him up to overflowing as they kiss. Blaine’s hands rest at his waist and push him backwards gently, walking them through a doorway until Kurt feels the mattress against the back of his legs. He goes down with only a moments pause to toe off his shoes. Blaine kicks off his shoes too and crawls onto the bed after him.

The weight of Blaine’s body on top of his feels like an anchor back to reality. Everything in him stops _fluttery panicky rush rush **rushing**_ and is just still for the first time in he doesn’t know how long. Kurt had always liked that Blaine was just a little smaller, more compact than him, because it mean that even with his full body weight laying on top of him, Blaine never crushed him. It was just… nice. He could hold Blaine and Blaine could rest his head in the hollow of his neck and they could just be. He doesn’t realize he’s crying until Blaine leans up to cup his jaw and presses light kisses all over his face.

“Hey, hey…” Blaine murmurs. “It’s okay, it’s alright.” His own voice is thick.

“Sorry, sorry.” Kurt reaches up to swipe some of the tears off his cheek. “I don’t know why I’m crying. I missed you. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Blaine kisses him again before he starts babbling.

Distantly, Kurt’s aware of Blaine’s hard cock against his leg, as well as his own interest. But the desire is tamped down, a low simmer that can be taken care of later. Neither of them make a move to make any more of their arousal.

A few moments later, once the inexplicable tears on both parts have dissipated, Blaine sits back and let’s his hands hover questioningly over Kurt’s waistcoat.

“Do you mind if I…? Just for comfort?”

Kurt sits up. He wrinkles his nose as his shirt sticks to his back.

“If we’re going to continue to cuddle…” He says. Blaine nods decisively. “Then can I borrow a t-shirt? I kind of ran here from the cafe and my shirt is a little gross.”

“Of course, just let me find the right box.”

Blaine finds the box with Soft Patterned/Lounge Clothes and they both change into more appropriate attire for laying in bed together.

They fall back onto the not-quite-made bed facing each other. Kurt reaches out to tangle their fingers together and Blaine smiles as he rubs his thumb gently over his knuckles. He tugs at their hands until Blaine catches on and scoots closer. The small distance across the bed had felt like too much. They fall back together again, Blaine half on top of him with his arms tucked up around Kurt’s ribcage and his head tucked against his shoulder, and Kurt’s arms wrapped around his shoulders. Blaine heaves a contented sigh.

They don’t talk, not right away. It doesn’t feel like the tension between them has suddenly snapped or anything, just like things have settled back to where they were meant to be.

The talking will happen in a little while, once they’ve both processed this and gotten the stupid, sappy grins out of their system.

For now they are content to lay together and feel the heartbeat of the other.


End file.
